Tres caras de una moneda
by Darkmoona
Summary: Tras otra discusión con Fleur, Bill encuentra por accidente un fascinante club social. Cuál es su sorpresa cuando dentro encuentra a su cuñado, Harry, y Draco Malfoy en medio de otra discusión de pareja… HP/DM, Post-DH!


**Disclaimer** : El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece por completo a J.K. Rowling, a las editoriales y las productoras. Yo no gano ningún provecho económico con esta historia, tan sólo diversión.

**Resumen :**Tras otra discusión con Fleur, Bill encuentra por accidente un fascinante club social. Cuál es su sorpresa cuando dentro encuentra a su cuñado, Harry, y Draco Malfoy en medio de otra discusión de pareja…

**Adevertencias :**Slash (por supuesto), Voyerismo,**Post Deathly Hallows (Spoliers!!)**.

**  
Notas:**Este fic fue escrito para Velia7 en la el intercambio del Amigo Invisble de la comunidad de Livejournal "latorre," Diciembre 2007.

**TRES CARAS DE UNA MONEDA**

- ¡No lo entiendes, Bill! – Gritó Fleur entre un montón de papeles en el escritorio francés de madera del comedor – ¡La presentación de mañana es absolutamente esencial! Si no puedo conseguir que los miembros del Consejo de Administración financien este proyecto¡adiós a mis posibilidades de ascenso¡Necesito silencio!

- ¿Y tienes que hacerlo en la sala de estar? – Bill se levantó del sofá donde había estado escuchando el partido de Quidditch – ¡Sabes que sólo estoy en casa un par de sábados al mes y quiero escuchar el partido!

- El escritorio está aquí y es donde tengo todos mis papeles – Fleur se levantó y se dirigió decididamente hacia su marido – ¡Y no es culpa mía que nunca estés en casa! Ya tienes una edad, Bill, podrías aceptar el ascenso a jefe de departamento que te llevan ofreciendo los duendes desde hace años y dejar que Michael Brown asuma tu puesto de jefe de expediciones. Él es mucho más joven que tú y no tiene familia, por lo que ya no tendrías que pasarte la vida de viaje en viaje. Pero no… ¡el señor no quiere quedarse en casa con su esposa!

- ¡No me vengas ahora con esas, Fleur! – chilló. ¡Fleur sabía perfectamente que Michael Brown y su estúpida cara de niño joven era su punto débil¡Y más en esos momentos! - ¡Quiero ver el partido de Quidditch en mi propia casa¡Es mi casa y tengo derecho a hacer lo que me de la gana!

- ¡Esta casa no es sólo tuya! – Fleur se acercó peligrosamente y lo miró amenazadoramente a través de sus largas pestañas. Sus preciosos ojos azul cielo brillaban de furia. Dio un paso atrás inconscientemente – ¡Y puestos a hablar de quién es la casa, es solamente mía tres semanas al mes!- Respiró hondo y al volver a hablar lo hizo con fría calma- Tengo una presentación mañana, necesito esos papeles y necesito silencio, y te juro por mis ancestros, querido esposo, que o te callas y apagas esa máquina, o la próxima vez que te vayas de viaje no podrás volver a entrar en casa. ¿Entendido?

Bill arrugó el gesto y reprimió el instinto de contestar de mala manera a su esposa. Pero miró a Fleur y vio los restos de una semana sin dormir, trabajando día y noche en esa presentación, comiendo poco y mal y acostándose tarde y vio el cansancio en esos ojos que en otro tiempo tanto había adorado, brillando junto a la determinación de salirse con la suya a cualquier precio.

Contuvo sus impulsos sintiéndose ligeramente culpable, atrajo su cazadora con rápido movimiento de su varita y en tres segundos estaba fuera de la casa.

Anduvo bajo la noche estrellada, deprimido y desesperanzado. Fleur y él siempre habían tenido una relación de sentimientos extremos, pero desde hacía un par de años el único extremo que parecían visitar era el del enfado. Y lo peor era que siempre había sabido que llegaría este momento, desde que Fleur se empeñara en casarse con él después del ataque de Greyback hacía exactamente veinte años y una semana. Intentó hacerle ver que Fleur necesitaba otro tipo de pareja, una que pudiera lucir a su lado y que estuviera a su altura, y que la tuviera como el centro de su mundo sin ningún otro detalle que lo distrajera.

No podía representar ese papel. Desde que Greyback le atacó, sólo había sido una sombra de lo que fue y todos los que le habían conocido lo sabían. La insistencia de Fleur en que aún le quería y que deseaba casarse con él, aunque le llenaba de agradecimiento por el gran corazón que mostraba, a la vez le atormentaba porque era consciente de que la solución no podía durar. Había esperado durante años que Fleur se diera cuenta de su error y un día le presentara los papeles del divorcio, y estaba completamente preparado para ello, incluso se había prometido que si Fleur tomaba un amante no se lo impediría, porque ella merecía algo mejor que un hombre marcado, física y psicológicamente, por una agresión de la que jamás se curaría.

Llevado por el sentimiento de culpa, resolvió darle a Fleur todo el espacio que necesitara para rehacerse a la idea de perder a la persona con la que ella creía que se había casado en lugar de ese engendro cicatrizado y malhumorado en que se había convertido. Se volcó de pleno en el trabajo y comenzó a pedir todas las misiones que tenían lugar fuera del país, las más peligrosas y arriesgadas, las más difíciles e impredecibles, en un esfuerzo por darle espacio a Fleur y volverse a sentir como un ser humano de nuevo. Pero cada vez que volvía a casa, se encontraba con su preciosa e inteligente esposa, amándole y deseándole como el primer día, y el sentimiento de culpa por haberle robado a Fleur su marido soñado le reconcomía el alma. Poco a poco, los viajes dejaron de ser por darle espacio a su esposa y pasaron a ser una huida de la realidad a la que no quería acostumbrarse porque algo tan perfecto no podía durar demasiado.

Los meses se convirtieron en años y los años en quinquenios. En unas cuantas semanas más celebrarían su vigésimo aniversario, y Fleur seguía empeñada en pretender que era feliz con un fracasado con la cara marcada y constantes depresiones como esposo.

El último par de años, sin embargo, todo lo que había temido en su vida se iba haciendo realidad. Una mañana, los duendes lo llamaron para comunicarle que deseaban ofrecerle el puesto de jefe de departamento, para que supervisara las misiones desde casa. Querían darle la posibilidad de realizar un trabajo menos extenuante, ahora que ya había dejado de ser joven, en términos humanos. Lleno de indignación y orgullo herido, lo rechazó lo más educadamente que pudo, pero el insulto le llegó al alma. A las pocas semanas, un atractivo joven llamado Michel Brown, un ravenclaw muy experimentado y encantador llegó al departamento y los duendes le asignaron su propio equipo. Desde entonces, Michael, con sus sonrisas y su estúpida cara de hipócrita, había ido comiéndole terreno y, esa semana había conseguido que le asignaran a su equipo una misión extremadamente importante con la excusa de que el requerimiento esencial era agilidad y excelente condición física.

Hervía de rabia. ¡Como si él no estuviera en buena condición física¡Como si fuera un abuelo condenado de la edad de Nicolas Flamel! Pero el niñato se había hecho con el trabajo, con la comisión económica y el prestigio profesional, por no hablar de la apreciación de su equipo.

Deseaba que fallara con toda su alma. Sabía que era mezquino y poco digno de un Gryffindor o un Weasley de honor, pero como decían lo slytherins _"En el amor y en la guerra, todo vale"_. Brown había ganado una batalla, pero a él le quedaba mucha guerra todavía.

Y sin embargo, se miraba al espejo y veía canas y arrugas, cicatrices y cansancio, y en lo más profundo de sí, una maliciosa voz horrorosamente similar a la de Greyback, le preguntaba si estaba seguro de que Brown no tenía razón.

Paseando, llegó al pueblo que había a pocos kilómetros de su casa. Era una aldea muggle, y casi nunca la había visitado en los quince años en los que llevaban viviendo allí. Pasó por un par de pubs, atestados de jóvenes locales disfrutando de la noche del sábado, pero era dolorosamente consciente de sus incipientes canas y su cara repleta de cicatrices. En medio de toda aquella intensa juventud y su estado de ánimo y autoconfianza, empeoraron aún más. Pasó por otro pub, pero en lugar de jóvenes bailando y bebiendo había unos cuantos abuelos muggles y un grupo de fans de un equipo de futbol jaleando a una pantalla, y la idea de unirse a aquel ambiente le desagradaba.

Salió del pub y se adentró en una callejuela solitaria.

Lo que necesitaba era algún sitio mágico, pero en el que pudiera beber todo lo que quisiera sin tener que dar cuentas a nadie, y dar rienda suelta a su desesperación sin sentirse culpable de que algún conocido pudiera verle y contarlo en el futuro. Necesitaba un lugar de confianza, con licores de calidad y alcoholes mágicos que le hicieran olvidar el desastre que era su vida.

Alzó la varita y, con esa idea en mente, desapareció.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando el mundo retornó a su alrededor, estaba en una calle oscura, estrecha y húmeda con un fuerte olor a orín y vomito. A su derecha reconoció una ajetreada calle con una tienda que solía frecuentar cuando necesitaba equipamiento muggle de montaña para alguna misión que se llevaría a cabo cerca de muggles, y así supo que estaba en Londres.

Miró a su alrededor, arrugando la nariz por el desagradable olor y el lamentable estado de las fincas colindantes, y buscó la razón por la que había aparecido allí. Por fin, en el fondo del callejón, vio un establecimiento con un letrero negro y dorado en el que se leía "La mantícora asesinada".

Alzando las cejas por el extraño nombre, entró.

El recibidor tenía un papel grisáceo con motivos negros en las paredes, que le daban un aspecto frío y poco acogedor. Había una mesa de madera negra en una esquina, ocupada por un mago un poco mayor que él con una tunica negra sobre un esmoquin muggle.

Bill se acercó, expectante.

El hombre le dio un pergamino de papel que resultó ser un contrato para formar parte del Club de las Mantícoras. Había siete cláusulas distintas relacionadas con votos de silencio o privacidad, y otras muchas cláusulas exigiendo respeto al resto de miembros, sobre el comportamiento esperado de un caballero (o dama) inglés y se exigía una contribución anual de 15 galeones para un miembro general, 70 para un miembro de bronce, 180 para un miembro de plata, 270 para un miembro de oro y 450 galeones por un miembro diamante. Conforme iban aumentando de precio, los miembros iban teniendo acceso a más y más servicios. Las Mantícoras Diamante prácticamente podían asesinar al Ministro de Magia y luego quemar su cuerpo en las estancias del club, nadie les denunciaría.

Curioso por qué tipo de personas estarían dispuestas a pertenecer a un club privado de tales características, pagó los 15 galeones y firmó el contrato.

Inmediatamente fue conducido a una amplia estancia curiosamente iluminada y protegida mágicamente, de forma que no se veía a nadie más allá de unas sombras hasta que el visitante no se aproximaba a su mesa lo suficiente como para que fuera inevitable que la persona te viera. Se dirigió al bar mientras exploraba la estancia y se iba acercando disimuladamente a unas mesas u otras. En ellas vio la más espectacular variedad de personajes que jamás se había encontrado en una sola habitación: desde políticos británicos y extranjeros y directivos de negocios hasta duendes de Gringotts y Veelas noruegas, pasando por un grupo de mujeres celebrando lo que parecía ser una despedida de soltera, un trío de travestis elegantemente vestidos, un sofá repleto de ricos "Sangres pura", individuos solitarios de todo tipo de estatus sociales y una mesa de ancianas brujas que parecían salidas de una excursión navideña al Callejón Diagon.

Con un whisky con hielo en la mano, se fue aproximando a todas estas mesas, sorprendido de lo que encontraba en cada una de ellas. Las miradas de las personas que las ocupaban, sin embargo, variaban desde invitadoras a asesinas.

- Perdone – se giró sobresaltado por la inesperada voz a sus espaldas, haciendo tintinear los hielos en el vaso. Era una joven de unos 30 años. Llevaba una placa de metal sobre el pecho izquierdo con el nombre "Helen Shaw" y "Personal 0054891" justo debajo - ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor?

Irritado por el "señor", aunque sabía que era perfectamente apropiado no era lo que prefería oír cuando estaba teniendo una crisis de edad, contestó bruscamente.

- ¿Qué?

- He dicho si puedo ayudarle en algo, señor. No le había visto antes por aquí, así que supongo que es usted nuevo. Me preguntaba si necesitaba alguna asistencia para conocer el local y los servicios que ofrecemos. ¿Me permite ver su carnet de miembro?

Bill se lo entregó sin comentarios. La cara de la joven perdió ligeramente su interés cuando vio que sólo era un miembro general. En cualquier otro momento no le hubiera molestado, pero con el humor que tenía esa noche, el más pequeño detalle le parecía un mundo. Decidió al momento que iba a ser el cliente más pesado de la noche, simplemente porque le apetecía.

- A decir verdad – comenzó – no me vendría mal una explicación en profundidad. El caballero de recepción sólo me ha enseñado el contrato pero evidentemente, nadie con cerebro en su cabeza pagaría extra por un servicio sin haberlo visto primero.

La luz volvió a encenderse en los ojos de la chica.

- Por supuesto – contestó - ¿Cómo se va a convertir en una Mantícora de Bronce sin haber visto siquiera nuestras instalaciones? Permítame que se las enseñe¿si me hace el favor de seguirme?

El club era enorme. Lo que por fuera parecía un simple pub, quizá con unas cuantas habitaciones extra, era en realidad un bloque de varios pisos con decenas de habitaciones de todos los usos y tamaños, fuertemente clasificadas dependiendo del carnet de entrada a los miembros.

Helen, como le había pedido que le llamara, le condujo por toda la planta baja, que era el único nivel disponible para los miembros generales (o Mantícoras Básicas, como las llamaba Helen. Tenía que contener un comentario escéptico cada vez que lo oía). Además de la sala que ya había visto, había otras varias habitaciones destinadas a fiestas privadas y otros encuentros. La decoración de las salas era simple pero variada, desde el estilo más puramente conservador del club inglés, hasta salas con decoraciones minimalistas e incluso algunas dispuestas como habitaciones orientales. Había también una sala de juegos, con billar, dardos, mesas de póquer y otros similares.

El primer piso era exclusivo para los miembros de bronce (Mantícoras de Bronce, según Helen), y la diferencia más evidente era que estos podían reservar habitaciones para su uso privado y particular e incluso cambiar la decoración a cargo del club. Además, los miembros de bronce también poseían salones privados al público, protegidos por varios hechizos que reconoció de alguno de sus viajes a Sicilia. Helen le comunicó que existían otros muchos servicios de ventaja pero que no podía comunicárselos hasta que no hubiera firmado un contrato extra de confidencialidad.

El ala norte del segundo piso estaba destinada a los miembros de plata ("Mantícoras de Plata, sí, eso…", pensaba Bill, mirando a su alrededor con ambas cejas levantadas) y lo más fascinante era la biblioteca, con volúmenes que databan desde mediados del siglo XVIII, y lo mejor de todo: con sistema de pedido, de modo que si la biblioteca no tenía el volumen deseado, te ponía en contacto con quien pudiera proporcionártelo, fuera una fuente pública o privada, británica o extranjera. Además tenían tres pubs-cafeterías, cada una con un estilo diferente, tanto en decoración como, supuestamente, en visitantes, donde los miembros podían relacionarse con sus compañeros y realizar todo tipo de contactos. También poseían el derecho a alquilar una de las habitaciones, pero estas disponían de mayores protecciones mágicas que incluso las del primer piso, incluyendo algunas muy familiares utilizadas por Gringotts y un par de protecciones extremadamente especializadas que Bill sólo se había encontrado en una misión a la India. Y como en el caso anterior, existían más cláusulas a las que no tenía acceso sin firmar un contrato primero.

El ala sur, estaba destinada a las Mantícoras de Oro, y lo único que Helen le enseñó fue un lujosísimo pasillo digno del más caro hotel de cinco estrellas, con puertas blindadas bajo tales protecciones mágicas que cualquier intento de mirar a la puerta directamente provocaba el más horrible de los dolores de cabeza. Helen también le explicó que las Mantícoras de Oro estaban bajo la directa responsabilidad del Director General y que normalmente, sólo accedían bajo invitación, porque los servicios y las protecciones eran guardados con tal celo que nadie sabía en qué consistía un carnet de oro hasta que lo tenía en las manos.

Bill miraba boquiabierto a su alrededor, muerto de curiosidad por ver qué tipo de individuos tendrían el dinero y la necesidad de los servicios de ese club. Por lo que había visto hasta ahora, cualquier tipo de contacto o servicio sería ofrecido, siempre y cuando te atuvieras a las reglas. Y sin embargo, era la primera vez en su vida que había oído el Club de las Mantícoras.

Pero lo que más le fascinaban, eran las complicadas protecciones mágicas y los miles de extraños hechizos que cubrían cada milímetro de superficie del edificio. Había pensado que el piso de las Mantícoras de Bronce era fascinante en ese sentido, pero cuando llegó a las Mantícoras de Oro, casi no tenía ni aliento; las más fascinantes, retorcidas, paranoicas y originales protecciones se combinaban imposiblemente con hechizos desconocidos que a su vez estaban encadenados a maldiciones a cada cual más arcaica e inverosímil, la gran mayoría de las cuales Bill sólo había leído en libros de ediciones originales y tiradas limitadas, sorprendentemente difíciles de encontrar. Admiración y sorpresa inundaban cada parte de su mente y por unos momentos, incluso se olvidó de su depresión.

Pero entonces, Helen les apareció de nuevo en la planta baja.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Bill pestañeó, volviendo en sí tras la inesperada aparición, y arrancó su brazo de la mano de la joven - ¿Cómo te atreves¡Así difícilmente va a convencerme de la amabilidad del servicio, señorita¡Qué modales!

- Perdone, señor – la joven tuvo al menos la decencia de enrojecer – Pero le estaba llamando y no me contestaba. La zona que estaba mirando es la entrada al territorio de las Mantícoras de Diamante y la entrada está completamente prohibida a todo el mundo. Ahora, si me acompaña, podemos hablar de su carnet de miembro…

- Ahora mismo no tengo la intención de gastarme ni un knut más – Bill sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros, aún molesto pero avergonzado por haberse aprovechado de la chica ahora que su humor había mejorado – Pero si en mi próxima vista cambio de idea, le prometo que será la primera en saberlo.

La chica le sonrió falsamente, claramente irritada, y se marchó.

Bill, inmediatamente, comenzó su ascenso hacia el segundo piso.

Protección, tras protección, tras protección, tras alarma, tras hechizo, con maldiciones incorporadas y sin ellas, hechizos invisibles y protecciones disimuladas, transfiguraciones imposibles cubriendo los venenos más complicados, entrelazados con pociones que sólo su agilidad y experiencia en el campo le permitieron esquivar, Bill consiguió, poco a poco, metro a metro, piso a piso, llegar ante el portal de las Mantícoras de Diamante sin hacer saltar ninguna alarma.

Y luego venían estúpidos niñatos de cuna como Michaels Browns diciendo que se estaba haciendo viejo. ¡Ja!

Sin intentar disimular el orgullo de su enorme sonrisa, se lanzó un par de hechizos a sí mismo para deshacerse de hollín que le cubría la cara, la pintura corrosiva que le salpicaba las botas, arregló tres desgarros en su camisa y pegó un botón que se le había caído. A continuación, sanó los cortes en las manos provenientes de una mala caída esquivando una protección que había hecho saltar un hechizo inesperado, y comprobó que ya no le sangraba la nariz del golpe que se había dado con un escudo de metal transformado del mismísimo aire cuando Bill estaba saltando para evitar un llama de fuego que había aparecido al deshacer un nudo en una protección azteca que Bill no había visto antes en su vida.

Repleto hasta los topes de admiración por el Jefe de Seguridad del Club (y sonriendo para sí mismo porque no había sido lo suficientemente bueno para pararle), Bill miró desafiante a la entrada del Territorio Diamante.

Tres horas y media más tarde, tras haber tenido que empezar de cero tres veces por una maldición mal desencantada, dos veces por un miembro de la seguridad del club que había sido alertado por la desaparición de una protección determinada, y ocho veces por haber perdido el hilo de tantas operaciones mágicas que debía llevar a cabo al mismo tiempo, estaba dentro y Michael Brown era una mota de polvo comparado con su habilidad.

¡Oh, cómo adoraba su trabajo!

Inmediatamente después, un suspiro le llegó del alma.

¡Todas las puertas del pasillo estaban guardadas bajo protecciones privadas!

¿Pero quién demonios se ocultaba bajo tanta seguridad¿Los Inefables jubilados del Departamento de Misterios?

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y la respiración acelerada de emoción, evaluó superficialmente las puertas, a la búsqueda de algo, lo que fuera, que le llamara en particular la atención.

Y lo encontró.

En una puerta, aparentemente idéntica a las demás, Bill Weasley se encontró un hechizo inventado por su cuñada Hermione que pocas personas en el mundo conocían, unido a una de las pociones datadas de la época de los druídas y protegida bajo una capa de protecciones que Bill sabía con certeza que sólo eran empleadas por un tipo de magos en todo el mundo mágico: los trabajadores del Departamento de Emergencias contra lasArtes Oscuras, un proyecto internacional iniciado tras la guerra y dependiente tanto del Departamento de los Misterios como de la División de Aurores.

Sólo conocía a una persona que pudiera conocer todas esas cosas a la vez: su cuñado Harry estaba tras esa puerta.

Sabiendo que si le pillaban era hombre muerto (y posiblemente, de forma literal), Bill desarmó todas y cada una de las protecciones. Después se desilusionó, conjuró una burbuja de silencio a su alrededor, respiró profundamente y entró.

Lo que encontró le paró su, de nuevo anciano, corazón.

Bajo la burbuja de silencio y la protección de la invisibilidad, Bill cerró la puerta con el máximo de los cuidados y se acercó a la esquina más cercana, todo sin perder de vista el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus incrédulos ojos.

En una pared empapelada de verde oscuro, justamente al lado de una enorme cama que cubría casi un cuarto de la superficie total de la estancia, Harry Potter, Salvador de Mundo Mágico, esposo de su hermana pequeña desde hacía catorce años y padre de tres de sus sobrinos, mantenía prisionero por las muñecas a un Draco Malfoy medio desnudo que claramente estaba disfrutando enormemente de la atención que su cuñado prestaba a su cuello. Con la boca abierta y el aliento entrecortado por la sorpresa, observó como Harry besaba, mordía, lamía y acariciaba el cuerpo de un jadeante Malfoy con una pasión admirable.

Harry parecía sediento, hambriento, como deseoso de alguna sustancia que sólo el cuerpo de Malfoy contenía y su boca mordía el cuello ofrecido por su amante con fiereza y desesperación, subía y bajaba hasta la clavícula, hasta el esternón, hasta los pezones… y entonces Malfoy, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración a mil por hora intentó liberarse con un grito ahogado que fue silenciado de inmediato por un beso profundo, duro, castigador, que le dejó medio inconsciente contra la pared a la merced de un gryffindor desesperado por la victoria. Y Harry volvió a su anterior tarea, saboreando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Malfoy con un ritmo enloquecido.

Bill, con los ojos tan abiertos que sentía que se le iban a salir de sus órbitas, no se atrevía ni a pestañear. Con el corazón acelerado, el primogénito de los Weasley observaba la escena, medio horrorizado medio hechizado. Malfoy, a pesar de acercarse a la cuarentena, se conservaba envidiablemente bien y Bill no podía más que reconocer que cualquier muggle no le hubiera echado nunca más de treinta. La camisa, que indudablemente sería de seda, ahora colgaba desgarrada de sus hombros y dejaba al descubierto un pecho tonificado y un torso magníficamente esculpido en el mármol más pálido de la cantera, cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, que reflejaba la luz de los candelabros cuando se retorcía contra la pared cada vez que Harry alcanzaba algún punto delicado en su desenfrenada carrera.

Con fascinada curiosidad, se preguntó si esa piel sería en realidad tan suave como parecía.

"_No tan suave como la de Fleur, seguro"_, se contestó a sí mismo, escandalizado por la dirección de sus ideas.

De repente, sin ninguna explicación aparente, Harry se separó bruscamente de Malfoy y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en la otra parte de la estancia, en la esquina paralela a la que se encontraba.

- No – dijo en la voz ligeramente ronca, cargada de deseo – No, Draco, no he venido a esto, ya te he dicho que no puede ser…

Ocultó un suspiro de alivio. No tendría que denunciar a su cuñado de infidelidad, después de todo; había conseguido controlarse antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

"_O sería la entera familia quien Weasley le haría arrepentirse"_

Malfoy cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, recuperando la respiración y la compostura.

- Harry…_ - _gimió Malfoy, aún con los ojos cerrados. Tragando saliva, no pudo más que preguntarse desde cuando esos dos se llamaban por el nombre. Pero entonces Malfoy abrió los ojos y la expresión más obscenamente lasciva apareció en su cara y Bill se olvidó de su propio nombre- No puedes hacerme esto. ¡No puedes dejarme así¡Entras como si se hubiera muerto alguien, te niegas a contarme que pasa, y cuando voy a consolarte me dices que quieres dejarlo! Pero luego me acerco y me atacas como si no hubiera pasado nada¡y cuando estamos en lo mejor, vuelves a las mismas! Pues por la memoria de mi padre, Harry, que hoy te voy a aclarar unas cuantas dudas…

Malfoy se despegó de la pared y comenzó a andar hacia Harry como depredador hacia su presa. Cada paso que daba parecía cargar más y más la atmósfera, hasta que incluso él, horrorizándose de si mismo, se encontró respondiendo ante aquella magnífica criatura.

- James ya tiene 13 años.

- Lo sé, pero… - interrumpió Harry.

- Albus ya está en segundo curso- continuó Draco, con paso felino.

- Draco, tú no lo entiendes, no puedo…

- Lily comenzará en septiembre. Sólo unos meses más, Harry, sólo unos cuantos meses…

- ¡Draco, no puedo hacerlo! – chilló su cuñado. No podía creer que Harry estuviera siéndole infiel a su hermana¡parecía tan impropio de él! – Quiero a Ginny, llevamos catorce años casados, tenemos tres hijos y una historia. ¡Los Weasley son mi familia! No puedo abandonarlos por un capricho que…

- ¡¡Un capricho!! – Malfoy se abalanzó hacia Harry casi con violencia, completamente enfurecido. Bill dio un paso atrás inconscientemente, olvidando que ni podían verlo, ni oírlo - ¿Un capricho que dura más que tu propio matrimonio¿Dieciséis años de capricho, Harry¿Dieciséis eternos años esperando que te decidieras de una vez por todas y ahora me vienes con que esto es un capricho?

- Draco… - Harry retrocedió hasta dar de espaldas con la pared, y Draco lo acorraló al instante. Se acercó hasta que sólo unos centímetros los separaban, pero no se movió para tocar a Harry. Se preguntó fugazmente si llegarían a las manos y, si fuera así, si se vería obligado a descubrirse para intervenir… - No, no, nada de capricho, Draco, ya lo sabes¿cómo podría serlo, a estas alturas? Pero igualmente, Ginny es mi esposa, la compañera de mi vida y le debo…

- Weasley puede que sea tu esposa pero no se te ocurra intentar lo de compañera de tu vida, Potter – Draco levantó los brazos y los apoyó en la pared a ambos lados de Harry, quien los miró de reojo con inquietud y tragó saliva - ¿A quién acudes cuando tienes una noche sin dormir¡No a Weasley¿A quién acudes con las frustraciones de tu estúpido trabajo que un día te va a matar¡No a Weasley¿A quién acudes cuando estás molesto con uno de tus hijos¡No a Weasley¿En quién piensas cuando tienes un problema¡No en Weasley¿Y cuando tienes una alegría que necesitas comunicar o vas a explotar de emoción, Harry¿A quien acudes¡¡¡No a Weasley!!!

Alzó las cejas. No sabía que la relación entre su hermana y su cuñado tenía problemas; ante la familia siempre parecían perfectamente felices. A decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía que su cuñado tenía frustraciones de ningún tipo, pero quizá la diferencia de edad les había distanciado. Harry, después de todo, aún era joven, atractivo, poderoso, brillante… No agua pasada, como él…

Harry suspiró y se deslizó por la pared hasta que estaba sentado en el suelo, con los codos en las rodillas y ocultando la cara en las manos. Draco miró al techo durante unos segundos, como pidiendo paciencia, y se arrodilló a su lado.

- No puedo traicionar a mi familia… – la voz de Harry era débil y entrecortada y se sorprendió sintiendo lástima de su cuñado, cuando debería estar controlando instintos asesinos.

- Harry, siento tener que ser yo quien te lo diga, pero llevas traicionando a tu familia desde antes de que esta existiera. – soltó Draco implacable. Al observar la cara de Harry, sin embargo, su expresión se suavizó y pasó una mano por el pelo de Harry y pudo ver como Harry, quien continuaba ocultando su cara, seguía el movimiento con la cabeza. Draco sonrió tristemente. – Y lo que es peor, llevas traicionándote a ti mismo durante tanto tiempo, Harry, que ya no recuerdas lo que es ser feliz. Nunca deberías haberte casado con Weasley. Ginny era tu mejor amiga, no el amor de tu vida, y tú lo sabías. Estaba condenado desde el principio.

Harry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, intentando negar la evidencia que Malfoy le presentaba.

- Te dije aquella mañana en Paris, tras nuestra primera noche, que era el Destino¿recuerdas? – continuó Draco, inmutable. - ¿Qué iba a ser si no? Yo celebrando que por fin estaba graduado como Mago, aunque tuviera que ser en Francia por culpa de mi sentencia por la Wizengammot, tras tres largos años de estudio, tres años de lucha con dificultades idiomáticas, con diferencias académicas y culturales, mientras el mundo seguía su feliz curso en Inglaterra. Y la noche de celebración, con mi certificado aún con la tinta fresca¿a quién me encuentro en un pub gay muggle de Paris¡A Harry Potter¿Qué otra cosa podría ser más que el Destino?

Para Bill no todo ello era noticias nuevas. Sabía que, después de la guerra, el Wizengammot había condenado a Malfoy a dos años de arresto domiciliario y a la prohibición de sentar sus exámenes de graduación en Inglaterra, prohibiéndole convertirse en un Mago licenciado. Y sabía que Malfoy había conseguido burlar la sentencia, pero no sabía que había sido por Francia ni que había tenido tantos problemas para conseguirlo. También recordaba el viaje de graduación de Harry, cuando consiguió licenciarse como mago el mismo año que Ginny, y ambos se fueron de aventura por el mundo durante un año y medio. Si no recordaba mal, Ginny y Harry habían cortado momentáneamente por aquel entonces, cuando Harry se negó a volver tan pronto a Inglaterra, y se separaron: Ginny volvió y comenzó a estudiar para Sanadora y Harry se quedó recorriendo mundo. Por aquel entonces, debieron reencontrarse Harry y Malfoy. ¿Tanto tiempo llevaban juntos? Y si era así¿por qué Harry se había casado con su hermana?

- Draco, el Destino es una vieja bruja que se carcajea de nuestros intentos por comprenderla – respondió Harry, con gesto amargo – Créeme, si hay alguien experto en el mundo en Destino, lo tienes delante. Y no negaré que aquellos días fueron inolvidables, Draco, pero éramos jóvenes, no estábamos comprometidos y tampoco buscábamos nada serio. Fueron unos días divertidos y ya está. Se acabaron y yo volví a Inglaterra en el segundo en que Ginny me llamó. Y ya no volvimos a vernos en casi un año.

Si las miradas pudieran incendiar, la pared en la que Harry estaba apoyado habría estallado en llamas en esos momentos. Bill tuvo la absoluta certeza de que aquellos días sí que habían sido algo serio para Malfoy.

"_¿Pero Malfoy no estaba casado?"_, se preguntó, confuso. Habría jurado que Malfoy también tenía una mujer e incluso un hijo. ¿Qué pasaba con ellos?

- ¿Y por qué te llamó, Harry? No porque te echara de menos y estuviese llorando por las esquinas, no¡porque acababa de descubrir que el imbécil con el que te había sustituido estaba casado¡Y tú, noble idiota que eres, te vuelves a Inglaterra a consolarla, en lugar de quedarte en Paris!...conmigo.- Malfoy se mordió el labio con frustración.

Casi se le paró el corazón. ¿Su hermana pequeña había estado con un hombre casado¡Casado¡Su hermana pequeña¿Y por qué él no había sabido nada¿Quién era el miserable que la había embaucado?

- ¡Ginny estaba destrozada! – Replicó Harry, incorporándose indignado – ¡Ese gilipollas le había engañado!

- ¡Pues debería haber acudido a su mejor amiga, Harry, no a su ex novio, que ni siquiera estaba en el país!

- Draco, no voy a discutir contigo por algo que pasó hace dieciséis años y que no cambiaría en absoluto. Lo de París estuvo bien, pero no fue serio, fue cosa de unos días y ninguno de los dos íbamos buscando nada más. No te había visto desde que declaré en tu juicio, no había sabido nada de ti en años y lo que recordaba no era precisamente halagador. Aquél no era el momento de comenzar ninguna relación entre los dos.

- Y cuando volví a saber algo de ti, ya estabas prometido con Weasley. – Draco torció el gesto en disgusto.

- Draco, sabes que hace años que no es una Weasley, ahora es una…

- ¡Potter¡Sí, es una Potter, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes!

Malfoy se levantó y paseó por la estancia, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Se arrinconó más en su esquina y contuvo la respiración cuando pasó por su lado, a pesar de saber que los hechizos le protegían. Sabía que si le descubrían en aquella estancia, lo más leve que podría ocurrirle era un Obliviate, teniendo en cuenta los escrúpulos de Malfoy y la culpabilidad de su cuñado, pero ahora que estaba dentro, no hubiera salido por nada del mundo. Aunque los latidos de su corazón parecían reverberar por toda la habitación., delatando su presencia.

- Siempre hemos estado destinados a estar juntos, Harry, no puedes negarlo. – continuó Malfoy, sin cesar su paseo – A pesar de los pesares, una y otra vez, las circunstancias de la vida siempre nos han empujado el uno hacia el otro. Desde que nos conocimos en primero en el colegio, siempre ha habido una…fascinación mutua. Tras lo de Paris, reconozco que estuve decepcionado un tiempo, pero mi madre acabó su periodo de incomunicación por entonces, y en cuanto pudo mandar lechuzas y recibir invitados en su casa, comenzó a preparar mi matrimonio. El arresto domiciliario de por vida nunca fue un impedimento para ella. Althea fue una bendición del cielo; su amor por ese estúpido muggle griego aseguraba que nunca esperase nada de mí más allá del hijo prometido. Y aunque ya estaba casado, lo habría dejado todo la noche que te encontré en el Ministerio.

- ¡Oh, Draco! – Harry se volvió a ocultar la cara con una mano - ¡Aquello nunca debería haber pasado! Pero Ginny estaba embarazada y tenía que casarme con ella, y los cambios de humor me sacaban de quicio, y los exámenes de acceso al Departamento de Emergencias Contra las Artes Oscuras me impedían dormir tranquilo, y…

- Y aparecí yo – Draco parecía haber recuperado la compostura con el recuerdo. La sonrisa satisfecha de su cara no auguraba nada bueno en cuanto a lo que a Bill preocupaba.

- Exactamente – Harry levantó la cabeza y, de repente, recordó que los ojos de su cuñado eran del verde más extraordinario que jamás hubiese visto. Unos ojos verdes enormes, cargados de sentimientos contradictorios, que parecían mirar a Malfoy con una mezcla tan perfecta de deseo, confusión y culpabilidad que a pesar de que sabía que debería estar furioso con su cuñado por su traicionera conducta y planeando maneras de tortura lenta por engañar a su hermana, no podía más que sentir lástima por él. Harry estaba tan desgarrado por dentro que se preguntaba como podía haber ocultado todos esos sentimientos durante tanto tiempo sin que nadie se diera cuenta de nada. – Y por primera vez en meses alguien estaba dispuesto a escucharme a mí, Harry, y no al prometido de Ginny Weasley o al Salvador del Mundo Mágico, y no importaba si me desahogaba contigo, porque sabía que no tenía que guardar mis sentimientos por temor a ofender a algún Weasley o amigo de la familia, y cuando me sentí comprendido, escuchado, entendido…Draco, una cosa llevó a la otra. Sabes perfectamente que te encuentro irresistible y aquella noche llevabas ese suéter negro de cuello de cisne tan increíblemente suave y…y… No me pude resistir.

Si cuando había salido de su casa esa noche alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría simpatizando con su cuñado por no ser capaz de resistirse a ser infiel a su hermana, la maldición que habría lanzado le hubiera dejado al atrevido durante una semana en San Mungo. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, delante de un Draco Malfoy con una camisa de seda oscura desgarrada que dejaba al descubierto el más perfecto de los torsos masculinos, un cuello largo y tentador en el que ya se adivinaba la marca de las actividades infieles, y una expresión en el rostro mirando a su cuñado, tan absolutamente devoradora, que cualquier ser humano que no se sintiera tentado, simplemente, no era humano.

Malfoy sonrió y no pudo decidir si era una sonrisa maligna, satisfecha o lasciva.

"_Quizá una mezcla de las tres."_

Con una elegancia y fluidez que le recordó a Fleur, Malfoy cayó de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a gatear hacia Harry sin apartar la mirada de su destino. Su pobre cuñado lo miraba como extasiado, sin pestañear, inmóvil en su sitio.

Él mismo apenas recordaba como respirar. Hacía muchos años que no encontraba a un hombre tan atractivo, más de los veinte que duraba su matrimonio, pero aquel Malfoy, casi en la cuarentena, con aquellos movimientos fabricados en el mismísimo infierno, le devolvió a otros tiempos. Para cuando Malfoy llegó al lado de Harry, había olvidado que apenas unas horas antes, había estado pasando por una crisis de edad.

- Irresistible¿eh? – susurró Malfoy, a meros centímetros de un Harry que no podía apartar la mirada de su boca. – No es eso lo que me estás diciendo ahora, Harry. – Malfoy se acercó hasta que tan sólo milímetros separaban su boca de la de Harry y la acarició suavemente, en casi en un beso fantasma, que hizo a Harry cerrar los ojos y inclinarse hacia delante para más. Pero Malfoy se retiró con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha – Estas diciendo que quieres dejarme – otro beso, esta vez un poco más firme pero igualmente breve – Que quieres olvidarte de mi – esta vez el beso era claramente firme y tan posesivo que Bill tragó saliva y se encontró, sorprendentemente, con los inicios de un problema en su entrepierna. – Que estás dispuesto a renunciar, para siempre, a esto.

Y Malfoy besó a Harry profunda y definitivamente, comenzando castigador y cargándose de desespero y angustia conforme Harry iba respondiendo.

De repente, Malfoy estaba en el suelo y Harry estaba encima de él, en un movimiento tan rápido que apenas había podido ver.

En un intento por disminuir la presión creciente en sus pantalones, se preguntó si Harry siempre era igual de apasionado en la cama con su hermana pequeña. Pero ni la idea de esas imágenes fue capaz de distraerle de lo que tenía delante.

Harry había recuperado la urgencia de antes; en sus movimientos había una desesperación que ahora entendía mejor. Sus bocas se movían una contra la otra incesantemente, con rapidez, sin apenas darse tiempo a saborearse. Malfoy cogió a Harry de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza, devorándolo como si cada segundo perdido fuera de vida o muerte. Su otra mano corría bajo la camisa de Harry, utilizándola para apretarlo aún más contra su cuerpo. Harry tenía las piernas a ambos lados de Malfoy y con una mano se sujetaba en el suelo mientras la mantenía enredada en el largo pelo color platino.

"_No debería de estar viendo esto"_, se dijo. Pero ni la más fuerte de sus voluntades le convencería de darse la vuelta en aquellos momentos. Los latidos de su corazón resonaban en su cabeza y sabía que estaba completamente colorado. Su respiración había comenzado a acelerarse y cada vez estaba más excitado.

"_No seas estúpido¡es sólo un beso!" _y tragó saliva.

Nunca hubiera creído que encontraría tan excitante algo tan común. Pero aquel no era cualquier beso, porque había visto a decenas de parejas en centenares de ocasiones y nunca había sentido que la sangre se le aceleraba en sus venas con tanta presión como en esos momentos.

La urgencia de los movimientos de Harry era equilibrada por la firmeza de los de Malfoy. En algún momento, Harry había perdido su camisa, dejando al descubierto una espalda bronceada y tonificada por las horas de ejercicio que su profesión le exigía. La mano de Malfoy ahora variaba entre acariciar la piel descubierta y el trasero de su amante a través de los vaqueros que aún llevaba puestos.

Bill podía oír sus respiraciones trabajosas en el silencio de la sala.

"_¿Cuanto tiempo hace que Fleur y yo no hacemos el amor así?"_. La presión en sus pantalones que se negaba a aceptar, le recordaba que demasiado. Entre viajes y discusiones, hacía ya años que su matrimonio no respiraba tanta pasión. _"No como al principio…"_

Poco a poco, sus movimientos se habían ido pausando y la urgencia había sido sustituida por una calmada intensidad. Harry parecía haber perdido el control en algún momento y ahora era Malfoy el que marcaba las pautas.

Malfoy apretó con fuerza el trasero de Harry y este soltó un gruñido sobresaltado y rompió el interminable beso para prestar atención a la mandíbula y el cuello de quien había sido su rival.

No sabía a donde dirigir sus ojos, sus manos de repente parecían pesadas e incómodas y le ardían las orejas como si hubiera tomado demasiado el sol. La boca se le había quedado completamente seca, como si llevara todo un día de verano sin beber y el corazón le latía como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Una voz en su interior le recordaba que estaba presenciando a su cuñado siéndole infiel a su hermana pequeña, y que la medio veela a la que llamaba su esposa le estaba esperando en casa. Pero en realidad él no estaba haciendo nada¿verdad? No tenía por qué sentirse culpable, él era completamente inocente.

Malfoy cogió con ambas manos la cara que estaba jugando con su pezón, la miró a los ojos un par de segundos, sonrió ligeramente y besó de nuevo unos labios enrojecidos y húmedos, mientras levantaba una rodilla y la introducía suavemente entre las piernas de su amante. Harry gimió, rompió el beso y ocultó su cara en el delgado cuello ante sí.

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante unos minutos.

Un profundo suspiro inundó la estancia. Malfoy sonrió satisfecho y abrazó a Harry por la cintura.

Bill suspiró con empatía entre las protecciones mágicas.

- ¿Lo ves, Harry? Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Dieciséis años, dieciséis, y un muro de impedimentos, pero la pasión es aún más fuerte que el primer día. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo de tu esposa?

Harry no reaccionó. Malfoy sonrió satisfecho y rodeó con los brazos a Harry.

"_Ya está"_, se dijo _"Harry se ha rendido"_

En los minutos de silencio que trascurrieron, no podía más que sentirse decepcionado: a pesar de todo, había esperado que Harry sería más fuerte, que no se dejaría tentar por Malfoy y continuaría luchando. En lo más profundo de sí, albergaba la esperanza de que su cuñado rompiera definitivamente su affaire con Malfoy y volviera al lado de su hermana, y así no se vería obligado a intervenir en una situación de la que prefería mantenerse alejado.

"_Aunque será una pena que…. Pero¡qué dices, estúpido!"_. Sacudió el cabeza, alarmado por la dirección de sus pensamientos. Definitivamente, hacía demasiado tiempo que Fleur y él no hacían el amor de verdad, la sangre había abandonado su cerebro.

Pero Harry se había rendido. ¿Qué quería decir eso¿Qué iba a dejar a su hermana¿Qué pasaría con los niños, entonces¿Y que iba a hacer Malfoy con su esposa e hijo¿O quizá pensaban continuar con la situación tal y como estaba?

Entonces, Harry, se deshizo del abrazo de Malfoy con la cabeza baja y ocultando la cara y se dirigió a una pila de ropa que había en el suelo, al lado de la cama.

- ¿Dónde vas? – Malfoy frunció el ceño y se incorporó sobre un codo – Aún no hemos terminado.

- Sí, hemos terminado, Draco – La voz de Harry sonaba grave y ligeramente rota. Bill lo miró, anonadado. ¿No se había rendido? – Te niegas a escucharme, pero no puedo darte lo que buscas, por más que lo desee. Los Weasley me han dado una familia, me han acogido siempre como uno más y se han entregado más de lo que nadie se había entregado anteriormente. Ron se ha arriesgado tantas veces por mí que ni siquiera guardo la cuenta y Ginny ha estado a mi lado en cada uno de los instantes que han marcado mi vida. Tengo tres hijos e incluso una reputación en la que pensar, mal que me pese. No puedo hacer simplemente lo que quiera, tengo una responsabilidad hacia mi familia y ya he abusado bastante de su confianza durante estos años. No puedo volver a verte, Draco.

Y continuó poniéndose la chaqueta y atándose la corbata, evitando la mirada de su amante, quien tenía la expresión más desolada en la cara.

Bill, por una parte, estaba henchido de orgullo por tener a Harry como cuñado y, por otra, receloso de que pudiera guardar su promesa. Después de haber visto la química que existía entre los dos, y de haber oído como Draco era el verdadero confidente de Harry, dudaba que, si él estuviera en el lugar de Harry, fuera capaz de mantenerse a distancia.

Y, efectivamente, Malfoy parecía pensar lo mismo.

En un salto, había pasado del suelo al lado de Harry. Enfurecido, empujó a Harry bruscamente y ambos cayeron al suelo con un golpe seco. Bill hizo un gesto de dolor, Harry se había quedado sin aliento.

- ¡¡¡No puedes dejarme!!! – Chilló Draco, con la cara enrojecida por la rabia y la desesperación- ¡¡No puedes!!

Harry, con la cara girada y los ojos entrecerrados, intentó apartar a Malfoy, pero este lo tenía firmemente agarrado y no podía moverse.

- Draco… - Bill arrugó el ceño y se acercó unos pasos para escuchar mejor. ¿Sonaba demasiado rota la voz de Harry? – Suéltame… No… No puedo, Draco, Ginny, mis hijos…

- ¿Y que hay de ti, Harry¿Y de mí¿De nosotros?

- No hay un nosotros, Draco… No puede ser, no puede haberlo. Esto ha sido un error. Siempre lo ha sido…

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – aquel comentario le había herido, hasta él era capaz de verlo. – Después de dieciséis años… Tantas experiencias compartidas…No puedes decir que no hay un nosotros, no puedes negarlo, no después de todo.

- Lo sie...

- ¡No! No me digas que lo sientes, Harry, por favor… No lo digas. – Draco ocultó la cara en el cuello de Harry, en el mismo gesto que antes se había dado a la inversa.

Bill sintió que su corazón se rompía un poco por la pareja. Lo suyo era difícil y habían traicionado a tantas personas intentándolo… Pero quizá en otro mundo, con otra gente y otra guerra… Otro mundo en el que Harry no estuviera casado con su hermana pequeña… Se hubieran merecido una oportunidad.

- No puedes decirme que esto no ha significado nada para ti.

- No es eso, y lo sabes. – Harry intentó despegarse pero Malfoy le aprisionaba completamente contra el suelo y se negaba a dejarle escapar. Bill vio como su garganta subía y bajaba con emoción contenida. – Ginny no solo es mi esposa, Draco, es mi amiga. Ha sido mi apoyo durante toda mi vida...

- ¿Ah sí? – Draco levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry a la cara pero este tenía los ojos cerrados. - ¿Y que apoyo ha sido cuando te sentías agobiado por las presiones de tus jefes y quería que la sacrificaras en lugar de escucharte y ayudarte? Y cuando pensabas algo diferente a ella sobre cómo educar a tus hijos, Harry¿qué apoyo ha sido Ginny Potter, eh¡Ninguno! Porque para tu esposa sólo existe una opinión valida¿verdad¡La suya! Ella sabe lo que es lo mejor para la familia, por supuesto, porque ella _tuvo_ familia, y tu opinión no importa¿no? Y¿a quien le importa si Harry Potter es feliz con su profesión o no, o si preferiría quedarse en casa un sábado por la noche o si le gusta más la cerveza que el zumo¡No a Ginny Potter! No, no a la esposa del Salvador, porque ella sabe qué es lo mejor para ti¿verdad Harry? Y para tus hijos, y para tus amigos… ¿Qué apoyo fue cuando te obligó a dejar tu sueño de viajar por el mundo porque había cometido el error de enrollarse con un casado¿Le dijo a su familia por qué habías vuelto, o todos estos años creyeron que volviste porque la echabas de menos?

Levantó ambas cejas con sorpresa. ¿Realmente era Ginny tan dominante? Sabía que le gustaban las cosas a su manera, y era una de las personas mas persistentes que había conocido en su vida¡pero siempre había supuesto que Harry era tan testarudo como ella! No se había imaginado que pudiera tener un problema con ello.

Harry abrió los ojos y Bill contuvo la respiración: estaban brillantes y acuosos, llenos de lágrimas.

- No es para tanto, Draco, Ginny hace…lo que puede. Es verdad que siempre acaba imponiendo su opinión¡pero ella es la madre, al fin y al cabo! Y siempre ha estado rodeada de una familia que la quería y unos padres que le educaron muy bien, y le inculcaron una moral firme sin ser demasiado estrictos. ¿Qué experiencia tengo yo¿Los Dursley? Ya sabes cómo fue aquello, Draco. Y además confío en ella y siempre acaba teniendo razón por…

- Pero tus hijos ya están educados, igual que el mío. Y como este año Lily entrará en Hogwarts pensé que… - Malfoy le soltó los brazos y acarició el pelo negro y desordenado, evitando los ojos angustiados de su amante – que era nuestra oportunidad… Que por fin seríamos felices, Harry.

- ¡No puedo divorciarme de Ginny! – Harry empujó con fuerza y por fin Draco cayó a un lado. Pero en lugar de retirarse rápidamente, sus movimientos eran pesados. Draco se incorporó y le bloqueó el paso. – ¡Le rompería el corazón¡Mis hijos me odiarían¡Los Weasley nunca lo entenderían! Y Ron me mataría, Draco, y Hermione. Por no hablar de los periódicos, y las revistas y la gente del trabajo… ¡No puedo hacerlo!

- ¿Y si sólo dependiera de ti? – el semblante de Malfoy era serio e intenso. Dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose a Harry, y este no se alejó pero tampoco hizo ningún movimiento a favor. – ¿Si el resto del mundo no existiera, si sólo fuera por tu propia felicidad?

Durante unos segundos lo único que se oyó fue el sonido de las respiraciones aceleradas. Por fin, Harry se dio la vuelta y ya no parecía estar al borde del llanto; ahora sonreía suavemente y sus ojos verdes estaban serenos.

- Si sólo dependiera de mí, Draco, las cosas sería diferentes – levantó una mano que descansó en la mejilla de Malfoy, quien tragó saliva y mantuvo la mirada. Sin romper contacto visual, se acercó y lo besó despacio, dulcemente. Malfoy hizo un sonido gutural y levantó una mano para acercarlo más y hacerlo más profundo, pero entonces Harry lo rompió. Cogió la mano en su nuca y entrelazó los dedos. – Pero no es así.

Harry sonrió tristemente, soltó la mano, cogió su chaqueta de suelo y sacó su varita.

- No podrás mantenerte alejado, Harry. – En lugar de triste, Malfoy tenía una expresión cargada de decisión y tenacidad. Bill sintió lástima. – Nunca lo consigues. Tarde o temprano, acabarás volviendo a mí. Como siempre.

- Quién sabe – susurró Harry – Pero hasta entonces, me temo que esto es el adiós.

- No es adiós. Nunca consigues pasar más de un par de meses antes de responder a alguna de mis invitaciones. Esta vez no será diferente.

Observaba la escena con sentimientos encontrados. Por lo que escuchaba, Harry había intentado cortarlo más de una vez, pero siempre acababa volviendo. Ahora parecía bastante decidido pero¿volvería a caer en la tentación?

- Hasta la próxima – Malfoy hizo un intento de sonrisa que no le salió muy bien. Rápidamente, le robó un fugaz beso a un Harry Potter cuyos los ojos volvían a estar sospechosamente brillantes. Le vio tragar saliva un par de veces antes de contestar.

- Hasta la próxima – un susurro tan débil que apenas pudo escucharlo.

Alzó su varita, y desapareció.

Malfoy se quedó mirando el lugar donde Harry había desaparecido durante unos segundos.

- La próxima. – Murmuró, con los ojos perdidos.

Con un extraño peso en el pecho, observó como marchaba hacia la cama y se tumbaba de espaldas a la puerta.

Tras unos minutos de total inactividad, Bill decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Comprobó que las protecciones le permitirían aparecerse, alzó la varita… y estaba en su habitación.

En el piso de abajo, se oía a Fleur, ensayando en voz alta.

En silencio, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

Se miró al espejo. Aún estaba rojo y acalorado y tenía una expresión vagamente culpable.

"_Y¿ahora qué?"_- pensó, mirando su reflejo – _"¿Le digo a Harry que lo sé¿Se lo cuento a Ginny?"_

Si lo hacía, destrozaría esa familia. Ginny nunca volvería a ser la misma. Y estaría desvirtuando el sacrificio de Harry, que había dejado a Malfoy por Ginny y sus hijos.

"_¿Y si cae en la tentación¿Y si vuelven?"_

Observó su cara repleta de cicatrices y las arrugas incipientes. Se pasó la mano por su pelo, su parte favorita de sí mismo, que comenzaba a mostrar canas. Y pensó en Fleur, que estaba abajo repasando su presentación, y en su aniversario de bodas, en unas semanas que celebraría su vigésimo año de matrimonio. Y recordó los años de amor, y compañerismo, amistad, el apoyo constante de Fleur en sus incontables momentos bajos. Bill quería a Fleur Weasley. Estaba enamorado de ella. Pasar la vida a su lado había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Todo el mundo debería de poder vivir con el amor de su vida.

"_¿Es Malfoy el amor de la vida de Harry¿Y que pasa con Ginny?"_

Quizá debería de vigilarlo. Estar pendiente de Harry en todo momento y, si volvía a caer entonces denunciarlo.

"_¿Y cuando esté de viaje? Si Harry lleva catorce años engañando a su esposa, no tendrá problemas engañándome a mí. Si realmente quiere, tarde o temprano se volverán a reunir"_

Entonces¿debía denunciar a Harry¿Echar por la borda su matrimonio¿O darle una segunda oportunidad?

Pensó y reflexionó, mientras estudiaba su reflejo. En realidad las cicatrices no se notaban tanto; el tiempo las había acabado suavizando. En su frustración había dejado de verse como era, viéndose como se recordaba tras el ataque de Greyback.

¿Sería capaz de volver a mirar a su cuñado y saber que no estaba enamorado de su hermana¿Podría disimular su expresión de pena y culpabilidad la próxima vez que viera a Ginny o a sus sobrinos?

"_¿Y si vuelve a caer en la tentación¿Y si es Malfoy a quien quiere¿Es justo que aguante con ella por lo que podamos pensar nosotros¿Y si acaba divorciándose de Ginny?"_

En ese caso, la familia iba primero, pero ¿sería capaz de mantenerse en contra de Harry sabiendo la razón por la que los había dejado todo¿Recordando la pasión que había presenciado esa noche¿La desesperación?

Bill suspiró y llegó a una decisión.

Levantó la varita y la apuntó al espejo.

- ¡Obliviate!

Y todo se hizo negro.


End file.
